


I'll be Home for Christmas

by writermegs17



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 08:30:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16971234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writermegs17/pseuds/writermegs17
Summary: Barry comes home on Christmas 2024.





	I'll be Home for Christmas

It is Christmas day of the year 2024 things have never been more somber around Christmas for the West-Allen women. Barry had already been missing for eight months, and everyday started with Nora asking her mother when Daddy was coming home. Every time Iris would look her in the eyes and say, “I don’t know, baby girl.” And most days she would hold her four-year-old daughter in her arms as they both wept. Iris could never bear telling her daughter that maybe her father was never coming home. There was no way to tell a tiny little girl who did not yet understand the concept of time that maybe she would have to spend the rest of forever without her daddy. Cisco was babysitting Nora one day when Iris came home from work to find her Christmas list, it had a couple normal things on it like a Barbie doll and new dinosaur coloring books, but at the very bottom were the words ‘for my daddy to come home’ and Iris and Cisco both looked at each other and cried.

“Mama, do you think Santa got my Christmas list?” Nora asks that morning after opening all her toys and sitting quietly at her mother’s feet while she combed her hair.

“Of course he did, baby. didn’t Santa bring you all the toys you wanted?” Iris answers, only slightly afraid of what would come next.

“Yeah, but I wanted to make sure that Santa tried extra hard to bring Daddy home.”

Iris sighs. “Nora, I don’t know if Santa has enough magic for that.”

Nora hated that answer. “But I want Daddy!” She screams, eventually overcome with sobs.

“I know you do, Nora. I’m sure he’s doing everything he can do come back to you.”  
“I miss him, Mommy. I just want to see him.”

“Do you want to watch one the videos he left on Mama’s phone?” Iris offers and it crushes her inside the that’s the best she could possibly offer her heartbroken daughter.

Nora sniffles. “I guess so.”

And so Iris sets the video to play, excusing herself to the bathroom so Nora doesn’t see her cry.

“Hi Nora Bear, it’s your daddy. I just wanted to tell you that I love you more than anything else in the world. You’re the best thing in my life, and you are brave, smart, and beautiful, just like your mommy. And I need you to be the very best girl I know you can be, because sometimes daddy has to go away and I don’t want you are or Mommy to be sad. Just close your eyes when you miss me and remember that song I always sing to you and I’ll be right here.” Barry’s voice says through the video and Nora begins to cry when suddenly, she feels a breeze against her hair and a soft voice behind her. “Shh, Nora don’t cry, I’m right here, baby. It’s okay.” It whispers.

“Daddy?” Nora asks, her voice full of hope.

“Hi, my beautiful girl. Daddy missed you.” Barry whispers, smiling

“Daddy!” Nora exclaims, sobbing.

“Oh Nora, I’m so sorry I couldn’t come home to sooner. Daddy’s so sorry.” He says that he feels his little girl collapse into his arms as he hugs her

“You home forever and ever?”

“You bet I am, I’m never leaving you again.”

Just then, Iris walks into the living room, Barry sitting on the couch, still cradling Nora in his arms.

“Nora are you-“ Iris begins, but her breath stops at the sight of her husband sitting there. “Barry! Oh my god, Barry! You’re home.  You came home to us.” She sobs, running into his arm.

“ Always Shh, Iris, it’s okay. I’m here, and I will never leave you again, ever.” Barry whispers and now he’s crying too.

“We didn’t think you’d ever come home.”

“I know, Iris. I know. I’m so sorry.”

“Daddy?”  
Barry smiles softly at his daughter “What is it, baby girl?”

“I was so scared that you weren’t going to come back. Mommy had to tell me earlier that Santa couldn’t bring you home.” Nora whispers.

“Well baby, sometimes things happen that are called miracles, and that means that all the magic in the world comes together to make special things happen. Someone out there knew that I needed to come home to you and Mommy and they used their best magic to bring me here.”

“Can I write them a letter, I want to say thank you.” Nora asks and it melts her father’s heart.

“I’m afraid not, Nora Bear. But you have to trust me that they  know how grateful we are.” Barry says kissing her on the forehead.

“I missed you, Daddy. I missed you the most in the whole wide world.” Nora says, and Barry holds her even tighter, clutching her to his heart.

“Oh, my beautiful girl, I missed you so much while I was gone, I thought of you every second of every day.”

Iris smiles. “I  love you so much, this is the best Christmas ever. Nothing is better than seeing you with our little girl. It broke my heart thinking that she might have to grow up without you. “ she says, wiping at her eyes.

“I know, but I’m here now, so why don’t we have ourselves a Merry Little Christmas.”  
“I’d love nothing more. Welcome home, Barry.” Iris says.

Barry wraps both of his girls in the tightest hugs, never more thankful to be home. It was nothing short of a Christmas miracle, he knew and he intended to enjoy every second, because never had his daughters laughter brought more tears to his eyes. She was finally going to be a happy little girl, with both of her parents showering her with endless love, and he couldn’t ask for a better Christmas gift.


End file.
